Broken Ice
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: "Life isn't like a box of chocolates. Because chocolate is always sweet no matter what. Life can't just be made of sweet moments, or even bittersweet goodbyes. Sure, we don't know where we're going in life, but if you want to be accurate, life is like a bag of Bertie Botts Every flavor beans. Seriously, some of those make you want to throw up." Jelsa Break-up AU No powers
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! I own nothing. I know I was gone for a while, but I'm back and that's a good thing right?**

ELSA  
The headphones (completely new _Monsters DNA_ headphones by the way) weren't working.

" _Jesus,"_ Elsa breathed out. It wasn't quite a whisper, but something only she could hear. Behind her, she could clearly hear her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend making out. Quintessentially,

the new girl was a peppy, popular cheerleader. There were three maybe four problems Elsa had with this:

One: Elsa herself was fairly popular

Two: She knew that girl

Three: It had only been two weeks since the break-up

Four: It was also 7:11 in the morning, on a school bus. The most romantic setting _ever._

Elsa wasn't sure if he had morning breath. It wasn't like she could tell from experience. They-she and him-never had crazy moments of PDA in the morning. Leaning against the window, Elsa propped her feet up on the whole bus seat. Anna called in sick today so the whole seat was just for Elsa. Sure, one of her friends could sit with her, but it was too early for conversation anyway.

"Hey Frost, your girl is hot, but we don't want PG-18 things going on on this bus," very male Flynn Rider called out from the seat across from Elsa. She tried to turn her music louder, forgetting all thoughts of becoming deaf in fifty years.

"Geez Rider, we all know what you do in the janitor's closet. So shut up," _his_ voice came from behind her. Pulling her hood over her headphones- _god what a cliche_ -Elsa tried to ignore them even more.

"We also all know your ex is two feet in front of you," Flynn called out, completely oblivious to the fact that Elsa could hear all of this. She was curious to where all of this was going.

Jack faltered before replying, "well there's a seat between us."

"Yeah, but that's just wrong," Merida added from her seat behind Flynn. Discreetly, Elsa slid off her massive headphones to hear better

"C'mon, it's not like Elsa gives a damn who I'm screwing with. Plus, it's not like our relationship was good. The break-up was consensual-"

 _Or so you like to tell everybody, but we all know the truth._

"Jack," the girl next to him tried to interrupt.

"I mean please, the whole time we were dating I felt like I was dating a cyborg. So emotionless-"

 _That's a lie! I cried in front of you! We laughed together! I might have even-_ No Elsa. Don't even think say the "L-word!" Biting her lip, Elsa curled her hands into fists. Her nails dug into her palms, but she kept it like that.

"-she was never there for me-"

 _A bigger lie. I was there on the anniversary of your sister's death!_

"Jack, stop," his girlfriend tried again.

"-and we never really shared anything y'know? We never actually had like a 'thing.' An inside joke or something-"

 _We had Forrest Gump._ Elsa tried to speak up, but her voice failed her. Okay, she would talk after he finished.

"-so all in all, I bet Elsa doesn't care at all about this. She can't even hear me, so I'm going to say I never really cared in the first place!" Jack finished triumphantly. In the middle of his grand speech or soliloquy-Elsa didn't give a damn about what it was-Flynn, Merida, the girl next to Jack, and Hiccup-Jack's best male friend who sat beside Flynn- all noticed Elsa took off her headphones.

"See, you guys can't argue with that," Jack added in the middle of the strange silence.

"No, but I can," Elsa piped up. She turned to look back at Jack and he looked half shocked and half guilty.

"I can argue about a lot of things," she continued. "But I won't because I'm _such_ a good friend, right Jack?" He nodded, dumbfounded, as Elsa shot him a sarcastic smile then slammed her headphones back on. Inside though, she was raging. How could he just lie like that? It was already clear he was a jackass by the way he broke up with her, but still…

" _So you wanted to talk?" Elsa asked Jack as they stood on their school's grass field. She already knew they were going to have another fight. Yes. Contrary to what the whole school thought, Elsa and Jack were not a perfect couple. Often they would argue and they would have their up and down moments. Take last week for example. On Monday, after everyone got off the school bus, Jack asked why she sat with Anna and not him._

" _Because she's my sister and she barely sees me whenever I go out with you," Elsa replied._

" _What the hell are you talking about Elsa? We all sit together at lunch, I only share P.E. and English with you. She's in practically all your other classes except calculus. We also only have ten minutes of alone time together after school and we know the whole school is watching," Jack snapped back. Elsa bit her lip guiltily. That was true. It wasn't her fault though that her piano and ice skating lessons were right after school except for Tuesday. And Jack had hockey team practice on Tuesday. Truth was, she knew she was being unfair in balancing her time in between her sister and her boyfriend. The real reason she sat with Anna on the bus was because she felt comfort in routine._

" _Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my sister," she replied haughtily before going inside the school._

 _That week on Wednesday, Jack came to her house after dinner with a bouquet of lilies, a small baggie of six chocolate truffles, and a sheepish grin. Of course both knew it was Elsa's fault, but by rules of society, the boy apologizes._

 _Anyway, out of that flashback in a flashback, Elsa braced herself for whatever was coming._

" _I'm sick of being watched, Elsa," Jack blurted out. She arched an eyebrow, he usually wasn't one to beat around the bush._

" _By who?" She asked foolishly, knowing who he was speaking of._

 _He rolled his eyes, "everyone! I'm sick of you getting leered at by those creeps waiting for me to slip up, I'm tired of those girls who stare at me like a piece of meat, of the gossip that surrounds us-"_

" _The 'Golden Couple'," both sighed in unison._

" _So what do you want to do about it?" Elsa asked. "I mean, get to the point. We both know what rumors will conspire if we just stand here with serious faces." It sounded arrogant, but it didn't mean to come out like that. As both popular and good-looking people, rumors around the so called 'Golden Couple' or 'The Ice King and Queen' -ever since they won those titles at the Winter season dance- fluttered everywhere. Some of these rumors were so ridiculous, the pair had inside jokes about them. A few examples of these rumors were:_

 _-Jack took Elsa's virginity at prom last year in grade 11 (Which was true)_

 _-Elsa was the reason Jack won the final game for the Reindeers (The hockey team at North Mountain high and was also not true)_

 _-They were childhood friends and Jack was the reason Elsa chose to go to North Mountain High (They met in grade 8 and both already knew what high school they wanted to go to.)_

 _-Elsa bribed Honey Lemon (The high school's newspaper editor) to convince everyone to vote for her and Jack to be best couple in the yearbook. (Definately not true, but they did get voted)_

 _Stuff like that basically. A slight chuckle rose in the back of Jack's throat, but he bit it back. Now, he stared solemnly into Elsa's blue eyes._

" _I'm just...tired of this Elsa. All of it. There's just too much pressure with me wanting to get good enough grades for Dreamworks college, the hockey team, my job, my dad wants me to tutor someone for the responsibility, and-"_

 _Elsa's eyes drifted to the ground while he was ranting. She noticed with some hollow perceived part of her mind, that frost had already started to creep onto the grass despite it being early October._

" _-and you want to break up." It was a statement not a question. It was also a whisper and not the confident voice Elsa wanted. She squeezed her eyes shut to try to stop the tears._

" _...yes," Jack said after a long pause. Was it hesitation? Or maybe he was just taken aback. Elsa wanted to see his face, to see what was the exact cause of his voice wavering in that way which usually meant he was going to punch a wall or cry. She didn't though. Pride really was her weakness._

 _Jack hovered in front of her weakly, wondering what to do._

 _Elsa just wanted his arms around her._

 _She wanted the feel of his cotton hoodie. She wanted to feel his body warm her up slowly-both of them had cold skin. She wanted to hear him whisper reassurances in her hair while he stroked her hair. She wanted him to nip her nose. She wanted him._

 _But he was going._

 _That's when the tears really began to leak out and Elsa couldn't stop them. That's when she finally looked up. When she knew his face hid whatever he was really feeling from the world because they were both popular. It was a hidden requirement for them to at least be a little bit fake. A little bit plastic._

" _Okay…" she said voice wavering. He didn't say okay back, because it would just sound like one super lame Fault in Our Stars moment. Instead, he turned around and walked away. Elsa ignored the whispers from around them and tugged her backpack around her more securely._

" _Okay you jackass," she whispered, stuck in her world of confusion, anger, and denial._

" _Okay."_

"What are you going to be for Halloween Elsa?" Merida questioned.

"Hmm...when is it?" Elsa replied, not really listening.

"In a week," Merida answered her.

"I asked my grandma to stitch me a blue Totoro costume, she said it'd be back in four days from now."

"Cool."

"What are you going to be?"

"Me mum didn't want to waste money for a costume this year. So I'm either doing a DIY costume from Pinterest, or I'm being Ygritte again."

Last year the gang did a whole Game Of Thrones costume group. Naturally, Elsa was Daenerys or Khaleesi. Hell, even Mulan joined and became Arya.

"About that red, I'm surprised your mom let's you watch GoT," Flynn cut in. "Also I'm going to be a pirate if anyone cares."

"We don't care," Hiccup grumbled.

"Aw Hic, are you still mad about last year?" Flynn teased.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, he was Samwell Tarly last year. Flynn got Jon Snow-the one he wanted because of his giant crush on Merida. Anna got Sansa, the girl next to Jack-ahem, Rapunzel who was ahem, Elsa's COUSIN- was Cersei. Jack also was grumpy about last year because Flynn switched his costume last minute and he had to be Joffery.

"Yes I'm still mad!" Hiccup exclaimed. Then Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and somehow Jack got into a really heated debate about it.

Five minutes later when everyone got off the bus, Elsa saw Jack and Rapunzel shoot her a guilty look.

JACK

It was amazing what guilt could do to you. It was second period and he was still guilty. Of course guilt had been stuck in his gut ever since he broke up with Elsa, but whatever. And this morning when she turned towards him, anger in her eyes, and pikachu hoodie ears flapping, he was stunned by two facts:

She heard everything

She was still gorgeous

Her long, blonde hair was stuck messily in a bun, her freckles were more prominent without make-up, her skin still looked pale and cold, she smelled like vanilla mixed with cinnamon, but her eyes were the best. Her eyes were just so _blue._ They were blue with repressed emotion and they were blue with cold beauty.

 _"Life isn't like a box of chocolates. Because chocolate is always sweet no matter what. Life can't just be made of sweet moments, or even bittersweet goodbyes. Sure, we don't know where we're going in life, but if you want to be accurate, life is like a bag of Bertie Botts Every flavor beans. Seriously, some of those make you want to throw up."_ Elsa once said. At the time, Jack disagreed with her and called her a cynic. But now? He wanted to tell her she was right, because if life was like a box of chocolates, Elsa would still be with him

"Mister Frost!" Lady Tremaine snapped.

He straightened his back quickly, "yes miss?"

"Would you please tell the class what sonnet 18 is? And you need not open your book because you were listening to what I was saying hm?" She questioned, hands on hips, ready to drag him into the hallway. Automatically, Jack turned his head to Elsa's desk which was two desks from the left to him. That was what he used to do when they were together.

She pursed her lips and some emotion flashed behind those blue eyes. Then she did a shrug symbol, pointed to Jack, then quickly pointed from her to Jack, made a circle with her arms, then pointed to the sky. After that, she did a pose their gang did to describe Shakespeare-looking off into the distance with a contemplating frown, holding a skull in left hand, with her right on her hip.

"What I compare...Oh! Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more te-" Jack said with a smirk on his face. Honestly, he remembered this from grade 8 when Elsa was all into the 'Bard' and the Louvre.

"That's enough Mr. Frost," Ms. Tremaine grumbled. Her favourite punching bag was gone. Without thinking, Jack gave a wink full of gratitude at Elsa. In a second, her face turned cold and made of sharp angles. He _knew_ Elsa though, so he could see the thin layer of pain. She just painted it over with loathing and whatnot. Again, that annoying feeling of guilt came. Jack stared at Elsa for a few more moments. He observed how she could make her whole body appear icy. Which meant sharp and rigid. Her face holding those amazing blue eyes appeared to be perfectly un-icy. She had nice big eyes and thin lips and eyebrows. Her long nose didn't end _too_ sharply, but her eyes could kill. Realising he looked like a creep just staring at her, he turned away.

Okay, he took one last peek. Jack knew it wasn't fair for him to just stare at her, especially because he was the one who broke off the relationship. He came up with some half-mumbled excuse as well. What was he supposed to say though?

" _Oh hey, we need to break up because my dad intensely hates you now because he thinks I'm so distracted by you I'm failing at school and missing goals in hockey. I really don't want for us to split, but hey it's my dad. This is all my fault though because yeah, I'm missing goals in hockey because I want to spend time with you. BUT THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT. Umm yeah, so I love you so much I can't breathe sometimes, but we need to part ways. Ha ha, goodbye see ya, hope we can stay as friends!"_

Yeah, he could see that ending really smoothly.

The thing was though, was that he didn't love Elsa because she took his breath away whenever she walked into a room. (That was just a perk.)

No.

He loved Elsa because she tried to laugh at all his jokes. He loved Elsa because she could make the _best_ hot chocolate and cookies in the world. Jack loved Elsa because she was embarrassed about wearing this huge red scarf with snowmen knitted on it her grandma made, but she wore it anyway. Jack loved Elsa because when she went in study mode, she would pile all her hair in a messy bun and put on serious reading glasses. He loved her because she never got the game _Flappy Bird_. He loved her because she didn't throw her wealth around. He loved Elsa because when she was 7 years old(apparently, he dad told him this) she wanted a white dog to name Olaf. She insisted they go to the pound instead of a store and chose a pyrenean mountain puppy when told no one would probably pick him because of his size and shedding. Well, Elsa demanded for that dog and even handmade super warm mittens for Jack in grade 10 from his fur. He still had them.

The bell rang, leading Elsa away from him literally.

But he knew he already did that two weeks earlier. Sighing, Jack scooped up his books and moped until he got to physics. He still remembered the first time they went on a date.

 _Jack stared blankly at Elsa. He was on her porch and then she opened the door. Now, he was just a bunch or nerves who didn't know what to say._

" _So, what are we doing?" She asked. Right now, both teens were in ninth grade. Well it was August. A month before tenth grade. Whatever, Elsa was 16 (because she was born in Norway and lived there for a year before coming to North Mountain Valley) and Jack was 15._

" _Um, you shouldn't wear shorts," came Jack's reply. Elsa rolled her eyes, but invited him in then went upstairs to change. Her dad wasn't home *whew* because he took Anna to a dentist appointment. She came down in jean capris that hugged her legs._

" _Listen Frost, it's so hot outside, I'm not wearing jeans," she told him before pausing. "So where are we going?"_

 _Jack ambiguously answered, "we need to take the bus."_

" _I have money for it," Elsa replied with an eyeroll. On the table beside the front door was a rolled up $40._

" _So do I. Let me be a gentlemen Elsa!" Jack pointed out, showing her his own wallet stuffed with $20's. They walked to the hot bus in silence and rode in silence. When they finally got off, Elsa's eyes lit up._

 _She hid it quickly though and laughed. "A corn maze? That's a nice first date."_

" _I cannot tell if you're being sarcastic," Jack answered back immediately_

" _Well come on, let's go get lost together," Elsa grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the maze. Jack hoped she missed his obvious blush._

Present day Jack suddenly realized he was deep in a pit of self-pity. He began to try to climb out. Key word being try. _Try not, do. Or do not. There is no try!_ Jack thought right after the thought before that. _Yoda I am!_

Jack bit back a laugh. Yeah, he was a moron. A certain blonde sat next to him and Jack instantly put a smile on his face.

"Hey Punz," he greeted her un-cheerfully.

"Jack," she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She looked just as glum as Jack. At that moment, both of them thought _fuck it._ Rapunzel leaned in with doubt in her mind and Jack responded with a heavy heart. Of course, that didn't stop them from making out in the class. Finally gaining some sense of willpower, Jack pulled away. They both leaned back, causing an awkward silence to follow, Why her? A part of Jack's mind asked. And why after only two weeks? The other side of his mind responded with:

 _Well it's better than getting drunk and waking up to hurl. We both know our drunk, drunk, uncle always would give us some beer._

Yes indeed, Jackson Overland Frost was miserable. And his mind apparently spoke in third person.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed all of this! I know it has more swears than usual and that it seems destined for lots of angst, but bear with me! Would I lie to you guys when I say it gets better up ahead?**

 **Stay awesome,**

 **Disneycomicbookfan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys! So…**

 **Huey-More about that later (smirks)**

 **M.A333-My, you are observant. And for the Rapunzel thing...I know it's confusing, but she's not unhappy with dating Jack...well kinda. I'll explain it later this chapter. Not a one-shot, and no the questions aren't pointless. The only clear ship I'll establish is Jelsa**

 **Nightrxy-Omg, thank you so much love! :) :) And of course I don't mind!**

 **Erin-Because Jack's father forbids him to see her? The guy who pays for Jack's schooling, extracurriculars, car, and everything else? Read to M.A333's part about Rapunzel. Also, I meant to write break up to kinda make up, but I didn't have enough room in the summary. Also, you caught me I guess, ha ha. As a fanfiction writer, it is my sworn duty to make readers confused and lie. Lol, but thanks and good job for finding all of that in the first chapter**

 **Hcsp1-Hi, I missed you along with other reviewers! And thanks, I spent a long time thinking about this AU 'cause I was a bit scared to write something like this. And yeah, I wanted to change the typical Elsa role in school. Thanks for noticing about Jack by the way :), I tried to make it sound teenager-y. In this chapter though, Jack acts different. But you'll see why.**

 **LightmyBulb- Thanks! And yeah I know, I was going to mention that later in the story. Are you psychic?**

 **Winterygal2-Umm you'll see for all of that. Thanks btw :)**

 **Love-me-likeJelsa-Yeah, ok**

 **On with the story! The Anna part is kind of filler and shows how the break up is affecting everyone.**

ANNA

"Wait, you love him?" Anna asked in pure disbelief into her Iphone 5. She was lying on her bed with the door locked. Anna's room was pretty comfortable if she said so herself. The room was painted a dark pink with a cream fuzzy carpet. Her bed was in the corner against the wall near a window with pink silk curtains. The bed covers was white, but half of it was taken up by a swarm of different butterflies flying towards a corner. The bed also had fluffy white pillows. Orange, light pink, and light blue paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, and a walk-in-closet was in the corner. A white large desk with a cubby was pushed against the wall. A light blue rolling chair was pushed towards the desk. Rapunzel had painted a butterfly above her bed and a lilac crocus over the desk. Finally, a pale green nightstand was next to the bed. The reason Anna could decorate her room like this was her parent's were multi-millionaires. There was even a pool in the back.

"I'm sorry!" Was Rapunzel's reply. She sounded genuinely panicked.

"But-" Anna tried to begin.

"I know!" Rapunzel wailed.

"You always act like-"

"I know that too!"

"Why?" Anna practically yelled.

"Because-because Jack is always acting...weird whenever I'm around. He always acts all mopey and depressed. And I always have these amazing things I want to say to him, but when I try to talk to him, I end up sounding all sad and awkward around him! We just end up making out…" Rapunzel's voice trailed off.

Anna wasn't entirely sure what to say, so she just said, "well at least he likes you."

"I don't even know if he does!" The blonde groaned. "Anna. I think he's still in love with your sister." She said it in a rush, as if scared to say. Now for sure, Anna was stunned into silence. What was she supposed to say when she knew it was the truth? How could she reassure her cousin about this when she didn't want to? Rapunzel sat in silence as well probably, waiting for Anna to say something. Finally, Anna opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it.

"I think so."

Rapunzel's sob was heard through the phone, "I knew it. Anna? What do I do? I've loved him for a while actually, but it was so much easier to try to ignore it from afar!"

"Wait, what?" Ann asked, catching onto Punzie's second sentence. "Loved him for awhile?"

"Um," Rapunzel tried to backtrack, still sniffing through the phone.

"Did you love him when my sister loved him?" Anna questioned, trying to get over her confusion.

"Well Anna, love is a very strong word…" Rapunzel said in a pleading tone.

"Oh my god! That explains why you wore such a revealing bikini when all of us went to my summer cabin-" Anna gasped, piecing everything together.

"Anna!"

"-and why you always do whatever Jack asks-"

"You're rambling…"

"-and why whenever we do truth or dare you always pick dare! This also explains why you never asked Elsa about her relationship!" Anna gasped. "Holy shit! By all that is good and hol-"

"Anna, please. I'm sorry! I tried and I tried!" Rapunzel begged, her nose beginning to sound clogged with snot.

"Please don't leave me…" she added in a small voice.

"Leave you?" Anna softened. "Why would I leave you?"

"I'm a horrible friend!" Rapunzel screamed suddenly. "I totally betrayed you and Elsa! And that's why Jack could never even like me!" Her sobs grew much stronger. She started saying incoherent things.

"It's okay Punzie, I don't hate you," Anna said, trying to comfort the girl. "Listen, I need to talk to Elsa. I'll call you later tonight okay?" It took Anna five tries to understand Punzie simply saying the work 'okay.' After hanging up, Anna then went down to the kitchen of their huge white mansion. The house had vaulted roofs, chandeliers, and mostly wooden floors. The ginger slid down the stair railing like she always did, then went to talk to the chefs: Tony and Remy.

Tony said, "hello Anna, what can we do for you?"

Anna smiled at the friendly man she grew up with, "hey Tony! I want some break-up brownies for Elsa please?" Tony nodded as Remy already began to gather ingredients. When the brownies were done, Anna practically skipped up two flights of stairs to Elsa's room. She knocked on the door.

"El-sa!" Anna sang out, already optimistic about cheering Elsa up. No answer. A bit of the europhoria wore off as Anna knocked. Again, no answer. Waiting for precisely 45 seconds (which even the slowest person should be able to answer the door in that time) Anna knocked again.

"Elsa, I know you're in there," Anna said.

No response.

Happiness turned into worry as Anna tried to open the door. Locked.

"Elsa!" Anna called out, feeling stupid for having to yell in her own home's hallway.

"Go away Anna," Elsa's voice came from inside the room,

Anna faltered at those words. _Never_ had Elsa ever spoke to her like that. "What?"

"You heard me," Elsa replied exasperated. Almost deflating at her sister's tone, Anna meekly nodded before realizing Elsa couldn't see her.

"B-but I come bearing gifts. Break-up brownies. And it's been two weeks Elsa. You want to talk about it?" Anna said. That seemed to rub Elsa the wrong way.

Elsa then snapped, "look. Anna, I want to be _alone._ "

If Anna didn't deflate yet, she definitely did at those words. "Okay, I'll just leave these at your door…" she told Elsa before placing it down. Anna stood numb for a few minutes, just staring at Elsa's door. When the blonde didn't emerge, Anna sighed heavily and walked away. Next time, Anna knew Elsa would open the door for her...right?

JACK

"Damn it…" Jack breathed out. Of course he visited Uncle Paul at his drunkest. The moment Jack walked in the door, Uncle Paul turned his fierce blue eyes on his nephew.

"Why did you let me kill her?" He had yelled before striking Jack down. It was easy to fight back, the man was drunk. Of course, Jack wasn't expecting a glass bottle to get thrown at him. Jack turned around last second, but the bottle hit his waist, cutting his left hip and thigh. That was enough though for Jack to both hate himself and throw his uncle into the wall,

" _Jack, let's go skating!" Mary giggled, dragging her brother by hand. Their parents were on a long weekend trip to a seaside town called Berk, so Jack and Mary were living with Uncle Paul and Aunt Viv. A lake was right behind their house and Mary wanted to skate. She had learned how a year ago and she loved it._

" _Okay. Aunt Viv is grocery shopping though, so we need Uncle Paul to take us," Jack complied, running upstairs to tell his uncle. At 12 years old, Jack was a thin, brown-haired boy more scarecrow than man._

" _Uncle Paul can we go skating on the pond?" Jack asked his uncle with puppy eyes._

" _It's a lake and sure Jack." At the word sure, Jack ran downstairs to tell Mary. Her eyes lit up and she ran to get her skates. Jack followed just as quickly, grabbing his skates too. In his hockey bag, Jack noticed Mary's helmet was missing. He must have forgotten to pack it. When Uncle Paul came down in a fur lined hoodie and jeans, Jack immediately said Mary didn't have her helmet. Uncle Paul tried all the helmets he had, but none fit._

" _It'll be fine without it I guess," he said after ten minutes of searching and Mary complaining. Jack knew his helmet would fit Mary easily if it was tightened. Selfishness was very apparent in children, so Jack just shrugged and nodded. Uncle Paul opened the back door which provided Jack and Mary a view of the lake._

" _Let's go!" Jack cheered, trying to run to the lake...and promptly fell in the snow because it's freaking hard to run with skates on._

 _Uncle Paul sighed and picked up Mary in his arms. "You guys should have put on skates at the lake," he grumbled with a light smile._

 _After what felt like eternity to the two kids, they reached the lake. Both immediately jumped on the lake which had three other families and a couple on it. As quick as he could, Uncle Paul laced his skates up and hobbled on to the ice. Mary asked Jack if they could grab each others hands and skate in a circle really fast._

" _Sure, sounds like fun," Jack chuckled. They grabbed hands and were about to spin, but Uncle Paul skated in between them._

" _As fun as that sounds, it also sounds dangerous," he said. "Let's just skate." They spent about half-an-hour skating in one cheesy as hell montage until ary asked if Paul could pick her up and spin in a circle. He agreed reluctantly after much cajoling and threatened tantrums. Slowly, Uncle Paul picked Mary up and spun her around._

" _Faster!" She cried out._

" _Unless you're too chicken!" Jack added. Uncle Paul laughed and took on the challenge. He spun faster and faster and faster. Mary giggled loudly, but that was where everything went wrong._

 _Uncle Paul's hands slipped on Mary's waist. It was like slow motion as Mary's hair flew back towards the ground, her smile turned into an 'o-shape' as a shrill scream escaped the seven year-olds mouth._

" _Mary!" Uncle Paul shouted._

" _Sis!" Jack released an anguished cry. Mary's head hit the ice hard as her body scraped against the ice. Another skater-a girl in the couple-tripped over Mary when she tried to stop and made a shallow cut on Mary's neck. Jack waited for Mary to get up, maybe cry or say something about her hair getting messed up. She didn't get up though. Both her neck and head were bleeding as Jack watched hypnotically as her blood spilled on to the ice._

 _Uncle Paul yanked off his skates as fast as he could and he ran to Mary. She was obviously unconscious and a dark bruise was already forming on her right temple. Jack just stood and watched as the girl apologized over and over again. She ripped off her winter jacket then a black sweater which she wrapped around Mary's head._

" _Stay here," Uncle Paul practically yelled at Jack as he picked up Mary and ran towards the house. The girl who was named Lily offered to walk Jack back to his house and he just nodded numbly. What was wrong with Mary? Was she going to be okay?_

 _That night, Uncle Paul came back home with gray, dark eyes and death on his face._

Jack looked at his unconscious Uncle, absentmindedly feeling an extreme ache behind his left hand where Uncle Paul punched. Aunt Viv left him years ago when Uncle Paul started drinking. Standing in the dark house with demons that haunted him, Jack felt an insane urge to both collapse and cry. Instead, Jack picked up the first bottle he could find then went back to his car outside of Paul's house. It wasn't until Jack got into his beat up Toyota, that he rested his head on the dashboard and cried. The smell of smoke from that house lingered on his chest, his clothes, his face.

 _Call Elsa. She can help._ A little voice whispered in his head. Jack knew he couldn't, but a feeling of longing rose up in him. He knew Elsa could have helped him. If they were still together, she would make a cup of hot chocolate, lie up against him, and put ice on his eye while whispering reassurances. Absently, Jack looked at the bruises on his knuckles. In a flash of mind, he could see Elsa's pale hand laced with his. It was gone within a second though and Jack was left staring pathetically at his hand feeling an itch right below his ribs. Grabbing the black Iphone in the passenger's seat, Jack opened up Elsa's contact on messages.

 _Hey, r u free?_

He didn't click send though. He just stared at it for a minute before deleting it. As Jack drove back home, that itch inside him grew. He had to do _something._ Something impulsive and stupid. He turned right at the next intersection. If he wanted to go home, he would have turned left. Drumming his fingers (on his uninjured hand) on his knee, he stopped outside of a Walmart. As a joke once, Elsa made his hair colour the same as hers on photoshop and it didn't look half bad. The tiniest of smiles grew on his face, but it quickly vanished when he pulled out his wallet. If $30 didn't cover _Walmart_ hair dye, Jack would throw a fucking fit.

Right after he bought the dye, Jack texted Rapunzel, the next best thing to Elsa.

 _Hey, can I stop by ur house? got a major A &C project to do._

 **A & C? **Rapunzel texted back.

 _Arts and crafts_

 **Okay.**

Releasing a sigh, Jack turned towards Corona Street for a probable make-out session and a whole new hair colour.

 **I wanted to fit an Elsa POV here, but it just didn't really fit. So tell me, did you love it? Hate it? Just no flames please. BTW, this fic won't be super, super, long so I'll jump time.**

 _ **Next chapter it'll be Halloween. Anyone have costume suggestions?**_

 **As usual, stay awesome guys**

 **-DCBF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, even if it was a bit dark…**

 **Hurry Up-Calm down, I have other things in my life too you know!**

 **Guest- Okay again…**

 **Winterygal2-You had no idea how fun it was to read your review**

 **Reviewsarelife-Why thank you *blushes***

 **Hcsp1- Yep. Crazy and drunk, but whose fault is it really? Uncle's, Mary's, or Jack's? No one will know...And thanks! I love how adorkable Anna is**

 **ElsatheSnowQueen2- No, don't cry! :( Please?**

 **So here is a more fun and light chapter, probably like the only one in this story.**

 **.gnihton nwo I**

 **BY THE WAY, IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I SAID THEY HAD THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER AS A "THING" I SWITCHED IT TO FORREST GUMP THOUGH.**

 **If you guys want to know what Elsa's Totoro costume looks like, just search up** _ **Dustbunny totoro costume.**_ **It's actually like that, but blue and Elsa's hair is still blonde.**

ELSA

The downside of being rich? You were expected to throw a giant party at least once a year. Elsa and Anna had chosen Halloween for 2015. So on Halloween morning (which was conveniently a Saturday) Elsa was stressing and decorating. At least it kept her mind off a certain someone. Their parents, two servants, two cooks, and chauffeur had agreed to go over to their luxurious "cabin" (It was also really a giant house) for the weekend. Only one servant stayed and that was Kai. He just turned his face away from the underage drinking,

Elsa laid down the plain white tablecloth over their super high tables as she said, "Anna, can you get bowls or something to hold all these snacks?"

"Sure, easy, we have like 8000 salad plates," Anna joked, but then she pouted. "You're not going to make me carry all of those on my own, will you?"

"I take it you want to carry all those snacks Tony and Remy made onto the table?" Elsa asked, slightly amused. Yes, she was acting like she wasn't being a complete jerk to Anna a few days ago, but what else was she supposed to do? Anna made a face.

"No...it's okay really. I'll get the plates and junk food," Anna yelled, already halfway through the door of the dining room. There was going to be three dining table as usual. One in the main living room, one outside by the pool, and one in the basement. Two tables were for junk food and one for...greasy, acne causing food, but still actual food. Elsa went into the actual kitchen and expertly balanced four plates of tacos on her arms. She placed them onto the table when the doorbell rang. Wistfully, she thought of how Jack used to round up the gang for them to help set up the party.

"I'll get it!" Elsa yelled to Anna before running to the door. She stopped dead when she opened it. A flood full of memories rose like bile in her throat. It was a silver-haired Jack with the gang. She just stared blankly at them.

"I-" Elsa started before coming back to her senses. "You changed your hair." Her voice choked around the end of her sentence. His hair! She used to love running her hand through his brown hair, she always secretly thought it was the colour of chocolate. And now? Well...his hair looked feathers. Elsa wondered if it was still as soft.

"Yeah," Jack replied awkwardly before entering. His arm brushed against Elsa's and she moved back swiftly.

 _Ignore that electric shock, Elsa._

 _And don't address yourself in third person._

The others stood awkwardly until Flynn lifted up four gigantic tubs, "Lieutenant Elsa, I got you some ice cream." Flynn drawled out. Elsa was all too aware of the fact that Jack froze and was waiting for her reaction. So she shot Flynn a tight-lipped smile and took the ice cream from his hands. Or at least tried. Surprised by the sudden weight, Elsa felt her arms yank towards the ground and she suddenly fell on her butt. She saw Jack hide a smirk and just for a second, she felt like everything was alright again.

Seven hours later, Elsa came up with the wise conclusion that parties sucked without Jack. He was the one who understood how introvert-y she was and they often just sat in the corner talking. Which Elsa was _so_ grateful for because she knew if it wasn't for her, he would be dancing with his friends. Sipping her fourth cup of "punch", Elsa tried not to spill it all over her Totoro costume. Per usual, Gaston and his cronies (Oh god, who even said that word anymore?) were teetering dangerously on the edge of the pool while showing off. Personally, Elsa was hoping Belle would push him in. She did look annoyed enough to. Making her way to the basement, Elsa hoped she would be able to find an empty room where no one was-

"Really?" Elsa asked loftily as she opened the door to the basement and a couple leaning against fell down. (Side note, the boy was shirtless.) The girl just giggled shrilly and the two stumbled past Elsa. When she finally reached downstairs, she found Hiccup, Astrid, Tadashi, Merida, Anna, a boy named Kristoff who was in her grade and Flynn were playing on the pool table.

"Hey Elsa, want to join us?" Hiccup asked, lifting his Captain America shield for emphasis.

"Yeah, Elsa! You should totally join us!" Anna giggled, missing the ball and nicking the table. Elsa stared at her sister.

"No, really, it's fine...I'm just gonna find someplace quiet…"

"But El-saaa! We can be quiet! Just listen." Everyone paused as Anna remained silent...for a grand total of three seconds. She then giggled and said:

"Too hard!"

Flynn smirked, "that's w-"

" _Don't,"_ Elsa practically snarled. She just wanted to be by herself! Then again though, Anna looked like she could throw up any second.

Elsa looked at everyone around the table, "guys could you-?" She gestured at her sister who was leaning against Kristoff, insisting it was her turn. The poor boy looked both slightly wary and concerned.

"I got it," Hiccup nodded as he said that. His chest puffed out for a few seconds until Merida harshly reminded him it had been his turn for a while.

Thanks"

Weaving through the crowd, Elsa found that the first bedroom had a misshapen sock outside of it.

 _Well, thanks drunk couple_

The next door led to the room where most of Elsa's father's books and tapes were. She sincerely hoped there wasn't a couple who got turned on about Norwegian trade policies and a black and white version of _Macbeth._ Then again, there were two...incriminating things in there she didn't want anyone to see.

Her grade eight diary where she embarrassingly admitted she had a two week crush on Gaston

Number two? Wellll...it was a tape. That showed a certain night between her and Jack. A tape that basically she should have burned two weeks ago, but forgot about it. That tape was the reason why she couldn't listen to the song _Partition_ ...Jack tried, but it felt weird...Oh God, this was getting personal!

Practically charging into the room, Elsa's heart sank when she saw Vanessa, Meg, and Charlotte reading a familiar lime and brown book. The moment the door opened, Charlotte looked up guiltily. Meg's lips turned up into a smirk as Vanessa tapped her fingers on Elsa's diary.

"Gaston hmm? He'd be so flattered if I told him," Vanessa said coyly.

"Yeah and that thing you were wondering about is called an er-" Meg began before Charlotte butted in.

She said awkwardly, "yeah, he'd be flattered because you're really pretty Elsa. Like, way prettier than me or even Meg…" She trailed off as she pressed her fingertips together. Elsa stood rooted at the spot, cheeks bright red as the cotton candy princess in front of her stared at her remorsely.

"Thanks Charlotte," Elsa mumbled as she began to slowly stand in front of the tapes. Charlotte nodded, a nervous smile working on her face.

"I'm going to tell him," Vanessa said determinedly, looking at Elsa in the eye.

 _No!_

 _Okay think._

As Vanessa started to saunter to the door, diary in hand with Meg following her, Elsa threw a hard copy of _The Complete Work of Shakespeare_ at Vanessa's head. It went low and hit her shoulder. Immediately, the girl froze and turned to the shocked Elsa.

"What the hell Snow Queen?" Vanessa snapped. Elsa couldn't think of a witty comeback as she was too confused by her own actions.

Luckily, Charlotte tried to come to Elsa's defense, "you got it coming um...uh-Witch?" Charlotte then shrieked as Vanessa hurled Elsa's diary at her. The blonde practically dived for cover behind Elsa. That snapped Elsa back to action. Because it was a reading room, there was a fireplace and chair to sit at. Next to the fireplace was a bucket of water. Charlotte let out an 'eep' as Vanessa hurled another book at Elsa. Elsa tried to move, but it hit her in the chest. She stumbled and almost fell into the bucket. Meanwhile, Meg was filming all of this with her phone.

"Hey! Don't film me looking like this!" Charlotte exclaimed, diving for the phone. Meg just side stepped the girl and deliberately ripped the dress with her heels.

"OMG! Do you know how much this cost?" Charlotte gasped.

"Must be cheap if you're wearing it," Meg snickered as Vanessa bullied Charlotte with her.

 _Oh how juvenile._

Quickly, Elsa picked up the water bucket and dumped it on Vanessa. The girl gasped as the cold water hit her skin. Grabbing Charlotte's hand, Elsa tried to dash outside the door with her. However, Vanessa got over it and shoved Elsa hard into the wall outside of another room. Charlotte shrieked as Meg took off her heels and Vanessa prepared to dive towards Elsa. At that moment,the door next to Elsa swung upon and hit her in the face.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on out here?" A voice demanded. Elsa stiffened. _Jack?_ She then noticed the belt of his "Red Hood" costume was disarrayed and his shirt was off. JUst then, she heard a female voice ask something from inside the room. _Rapunzel?_

Just then, a sharp pain seared in Elsa's chest.

 _Oh god, oh god._

"Nothing Jackie," Vanessa cooed instantly.

Charlotte stared at Jack hypnotized for a second"Are you alright?" she finally asked, offering Elsa a hand up. Jack's head turned a bit and instantly locked eyes with Elsa. Tears burned in her eyes as she thought about what _they_ were doing in there. The moment she got to her feet, Elsa ran. It didn't matter where, just away from here.

"Elsa wait!" Charlotte called out.

Jack didn't say anything.

That just hurt more and Elsa felt a heavy weight settle into her chest. It caused more tears to fall out, her lip to tremble, made it harder to breathe and to make her feel like she was unwavering. In other words, she finally had a big moment of heart break.

"Elsa?" She heard Tadashi call out as she zoomed past them. She felt them follow her. Tadashi and Charlotte. Two unlikely candidates. Zooming outside, Elsa ran across the front yard. She then turned left and dived into a small hole in a wall of bracken. It was a tight fit, but it led to a spacious clearing surrounded by ferns. As soon as she got there, Elsa curled into a ball and cried her eyes out. Taking in small breaths, Elsa cried for everything missed and everything happening.

"Elsa?" Tadashi asked as he suddenly popped out from the hole. She looked up startled as he crawled over to her.

"You okay?" he asked lamely. She shook her head, wiping at her tears.

"You need anything?" He tried again.

"My earbuds and phone?" She answered quietly. "In my room, on bed." Just as Charlotte pushed through the bracken to find them-barely fitting because of her dress- Tadashi said:

"Elsa, phone, earbuds, her bed."

"I'm not your slave Tadashi!" Charlotte retorted. "You go get it! Elsa needs a woman to talk to anyway."

Grumbling under his breath about sexism, he went to go get it.

Charlotte sat next to Elsa, smoothing out her dress as Elsa sunk her head back towards the rest of her body.

"So Elsa, I know it must be a shock to you, but this is heartbreak honey."

"I know," Elsa said, her voice coming out muffled.

"I mean, what? A three year relationship? It must hurt-"

"Charlotte."

"If I was you, I totally would feel like I was _dyin-_ "

"Charlotte."

"Right. Well trust me honey, I know how it feels like. I don't know if you know, but last year we had a new handsome transfer named Naveen. He was supposed to fall in love with _me,_ but he fell in love with my best friend Tia. It took me four packets of thin mints, two weeks, AND half a tub of chocolate ice cream to get over that."

"Um, I'm really sorry about t-"

"No, it's fine. I'm over that. If anything, Tia and I are stronger friends now. And you are so much stronger than me, so it'll be better. Plus you got me to help!"

Elsa wanted to say _That sounds a bit cliche,_ but Charlotte was here and Elsa couldn't afford to be a bitch to her. She was sweet if not a little self-absorbed. Who wasn't though?

"Is she the one who's a really good cook?" Elsa asked.

"What? Oh. Yeah. She plans to have her own restaurant anyway."

Cue awkward silence as Elsa tried to awkwardly wipe her tears away without totally ruining her mascara. After about a minute or two, Elsa spoke up again.

"Do you have any tips or methods to get over this?" Elsa gently probed.

Charlotte laughed then said, "listen to sad music, delete all his pictures from your phone, and swear to not be afraid to eat lots of ice cream."

"The Script?"

"I'd go more for sad Beyonce songs and Katy Perry, but okay." Charlotte shrugged. "Wait! You forgot to swear!"

"Swear what?" Elsa replied, confused.

"To delete his pictures. You must at least delete three in front of me."

"Ok-"

Tadashi charged back through the bush and tossed the phone and earbuds on Elsa's lap.

"Here princess, it took me forever to find your room," he said before sitting down. However, a teasing smile was on his face showing he really didn't mind. Instantly, Elsa switched on a song.

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

"Now delete, delete, delete!" Charlotte demanded. Tadashi stared at her as though she went mad, but Elsa merely went to photos.

A picture of Jack and her on the first day of school.

Delete.

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

Jack and her at the fair, she holding a stuffed elephant he won.

Delete.

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Then one of him holding her close to his chest, her with a big smile on her face and him kissing her cheek. Biting her lip, Elsa slid to the left and deleted the next picture without even looking at it.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

"Nice job Elsa!" Charlotte praised.

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

"What's this about?" Tadashi asked Charlotte, looking slightly amused.

"It's my own special type of therapy!" Charlotte said proudly. Despite herself, Elsa almost smiled at the girl. Charlotte was something all right.

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

Elsa tuned Charlotte's enthusiastic talk out and curled tighter into a ball.

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

The moment Charlotte finished talking, Elsa immediately said:

"Thanks Charlotte."

If anything, the blond seemed to perk up brighter as she replied with a beam, "Call me Lotte."

 **Yeah...sorry about that, but I hope it was still okay! *Puppy face***

 **Also for the record, can I say I just LOVE Charlotte. She's way more than some people think.**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **DCBF**

 **Next chapter will be set in November. Around the 14th maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I went M.I.A to you guys (Munching in auditoriums)**

 **Hogwartsstories-Yeah :)**

 **Hcsp1- How many of my reviewers are psychic? Well you joined the club...**

 **Guest-okay…**

 **Love-me-likeJelsa- High five!**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- Lol, :D**

 **Guest/Guestfrombefore-Haha, maybe**

 **Warning-I in no way ship Fred and Honey Lemon. No offense. Nothing else said.**

ELSA

It was all very strange, Elsa reflected. Every lunch now, she sat with Tadashi and Lottie. Not just them of course. There was Tadashi's strange friend Fred and Lottie's ex-boyfriend named Naveen. Occasionally, Naveen's girlfriend and Lottie's best friend Tiana would sit, but she had a lot of extracurriculars and all were during lunch. On every day on fourth period, the one right before lunch, Elsa saw Anna shoot her a questioning look. Elsa always shook her head in reply. It always hurt a little to see Anna's face fall, but Elsa didn't need to sit with Rapunzel and Jack every day.

"So Fred," Tadashi said, "I heard you were crushing on Honey Lemon." Honey Lemon, a boy nicknamed Wasabi, and another girl called GoGo was a year younger than them and also were friends with Tadashi. The rest of the table watched Fred as he just stared at Tadashi.

"And his brain is processing it!" Naveen commented as Fred's eyes grew wider.

"3…" Charlotte giggled.

"2…" Tadashi said, a corner of his mouth turned up.

"1…" Elsa said.

"WHAT?" Fred exclaimed, straightening up so fast he upset his french fries. The little potato sticks flew up gracefully in the air before spilling all over the floor.

"Ah!" Another girl named Nani screamed as a ketchup encrusted one landed in her hair. Unlike her, Fred did not react as a couple fell on his head.

"Gross dude! She's totally like my sister! I mean she's cute, but…" Fred's voice trailed off as Honey Lemon herself walked past. She waved at the table, a paintbrush stuck behind her ear. Fred just shook his head a little bit when she was out of sight.

"Dude, now I'm getting all these sick images in my head...can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, your fries are all over the floor."

"That's not a good way to start a conversation Naveen."

"Yeah, but aren't they dirty now?"

"Meh, the fries taste like over salted cardboard."

"...That's-that's actually a good way to describe cafeteria food."

"I have plenty more! Like how our pizza is greasy and burned wood."

"Gross Fred!"

"Don't worry I have way more! Our milk smells like blue cheese and tastes worse!"

"FRED!"

"Geez, calm down Lottie."

"Knew this would start a good talk."

"Oh shut up rich boy."

Tadashi finally butted in, "guys, stop. Let's talk about the play. Who's auditioning?"

The play last year was _The Phantom Of The Opera,_ so of course the sequel _Love Never Dies_ would be performed that year. Jack was the phantom, but Ariel, a sophomore, got Christine. Elsa was the runner up so she just played Meg.

"Maybe…" Elsa murmured. "What about you guys?" She addressed Charlotte and Naveen, for she knew Fred wouldn't eve-

"I wanna be the phantom!" Everyone at the table turned to stare at him.

"Really Fred?" Charlotte asked curiously. "You know that requires a good voice."

"I'm a great singer!" Fred protested. "Listen."

He then proceeded to screech out 'Umbrella; by Rihanna. Elsa winced as Tadashi politely managed to listen with no visible flinches. Naveen was less subtle, he walked to the bathroom, covering his ears. Charlotte flinched at first, but then casually rested her head in her hand; her fingers covered her ear. Nani, the girl whose Fred's fry fell on scowled and stopped Fred by walking by and pinching his ear hard.

Fred's face contorted and he stopped. Naveen then strutted out of the bathroom, rubbing his hands on his pants.

"So how was it?" Fred asked with a smile.

Elsa and Tadashi exchanged glances. "Well, you see Fred, it sounded very…" Elsa began before looking uncertainty at the others.

"Unique!" Charlotte piped up.

"Unbelieveable," Tadashi added, fighting to keep a straight face,

"Like nothing I've ever heard," Elsa said, nodding to confirm her point. The three all looked hopefully at Naveen. Fred lounged back against his chair, waiting for a compliment.

"Sorry, but you sounded like a frog, yes?" Naveen told him with the air of a relaxed panther.

"NAVEEN!" Elsa, Charlotte, and Tadashi yelled. Fred waved them away with his hand.

He laughed, "I was just trolling you guys!"

He was met with stone faces before Charlotte turned to Elsa.

"I'm not trying out. So many lines," She said, scrunching up her nose. "What about you our little musician?" Elsa flushed a bit at the compliment, but took it up in stride. She had been debating with herself for a while about the play. She loved performing and singing, but what if Jack was the phantom? A hole or a void-no matter how horribly cliche it sounded- was in her and just went deeper everytime she saw his face. And she watched the play, she knew how she would have to act like around Jack if she was Christine. But still…

"I think so, for Christine."

"Good luck," Fred replied.

"Thanks Fred."

"Well personally, I think you have a great voice, Elsa," Tadashi told her, cheeks flushed. ELsa just smiled at him with a nod of her head.

JACK

"Okay, is this everyone?" The head of the drama department Ms. Porter asked. Many people were in the small auditorium due to the success of last year. Since there were so many, Mrs. Porter decided to audition the Christine's and Phantom's together. Those auditions were last though, so Jack had to endure listening to people sing the same songs over and over. When the "Megs" were trying out, Jack remembered when he and Elsa was on that stage.

Elsa… She had to be here. She loved musicals. With a pang, he remembered seeing her face that party. Now he couldn't even look at her or Rapunzel without feeling like his chest was going to rip open with guilt.

"Now for the two main leads," Ms Porter said, her perfect bun beginning to fall out after such a long time. "Let's start with Ariel and...John."

She assigned them random parts and halfway through her song, Ariel started coughing and coughing and coughing. Ms. Porter rose to her feet.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked. Ariel just shook her head.

"Water," she croaked. "I need water…" She then fainted on the floor. Poor John tried to catch her, but she fell too fast. He was left standing there, hunched over with arms stretched out. Ms. Porter asked John to take Ariel to the nurse.

"Next, Elsa and Jack. Your song is "Once upon another time," Ms. Porter gave them each a paper. They stood center stage, facing each other. Elsa's eyes were downcast and she chewed on her lip. That was her tell. She was nervous. Or was she sad? The guilt rose in Jack so strong, he had to look over her head for a second.

"Alright, starting in three...two...one." The music swelled up and Elsa finally looked up. Jack almost lost her breath. Her eyes were so full of emotion they looked like they would break.

 _Once upon another time_

 _Our story had only begun_

Her voice shook before she steadied it. Jack noted absentmindedly her eyes had turned cold.

 _You chose to turn the page_

 _And I made choices too_

 _Once upon that other time_

 _We did what we thought must be done_

 _And now we have no choice_

 _We do what we must do_

Elsa nodded the slightest fraction at him before her eyes clouded. And that's when Jack knew: she had moved on. She moved on already, leaving him behind. And fuck, he still loved her. In one grand move that sent some inner loathing and relief, he suddenly grabbed her and spun her around. Her back leaned against him and his left arm held her tight. Automatically, her hands rose up to grasp his arm. Biting back a shuddering breath, Jack took in _her._ Her scent, her hair, how perfect their bodies linked together.

 _We love, we live_

 _We give what we can give_

 _And take what little we deserve_

Her voice trailed off in a mix of sorrow and regret. Jack wished he could comfort her, but it was too late. She was far away from him now.

Using his guilt to fuel him, Jack began to sing.

 _Once upon another time_

 _I knew how our story would end_

At that line, Elsa tensed. Both knew the truth in those words.

 _And maybe I was wrong_

 _But now the moment's gone_

 _Were it still that other time_

 _I'd make time itself somehow bend_

 _But now I'm not that strong_

 _And time keeps moving on_

Both began to sing, lacing together perfectly. It was almost ironic considering how now Jack and Elsa were far from perfect.

 _We love, we live_

 _We give what we can give_

 _And take what little we deserve_

 _We love, we live_

 _We give what we can give_

 _And take what little we deserve_

 _Once upon another time…_

The moment the line was done, Elsa's head hung. Her hands slipped from his arm and dropped limply at her side.

The whole auditorium was silent in awe before Ms. Porter got up and started clapping. Everyone else clapped as Jack and Elsa stood still. Jack could feel Elsa taking a deep shuddering breath before pushing him away from him. Hugging herself, she just walked out of the room; leaving Jack on the stage by himself, staring after her.

ELSA

After the performance, Elsa curled up in the bathtub and cried.

JACK

He locked the door to his room and took a swig of whiskey he stole from Uncle Paul.

ELSA

"Elsa are you okay?" Anna called through the door.

JACK

"Jack, what do you want for dinner?"

ELSA

"...go away Anna!"

JACK

"Whatever you guys are having."

"So chicken and peas?"

"Whatever."

ELSA

"Oh god...don't make me do that again..."

JACK

"Jesus…"

ELSA

"You got the part!" Charlotte squealed the next day. Elsa managed a weak smile at her while she felt like falling through the floor.

JACK

"Yay…I'm the Phantom..."

 **I hope the alternating POV's weren't too annoying. Tell me if they were. Also, I really recommend you guys listen to Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess sing that song. It's "Once upon another time" in love never dies!**

 **Stay awesome!**


	5. Preview and Bye

**Ahem, I have very serious news. This story I no longer like and will be putting it on hiatus. I am very sorry for fans of this story, but all the creativity in me has just dropped and with school approaching…**

 **Just Kidding! I'm going to London for 9 days, so yeah. In fact my plane is taking off in 5 hours which basically means I have to be at the airport in 2 or 3 hours. Which also unfortunately makes me unable to update before I go. Here is a preview though and whose POV's are gonna be in the next chapter:**

ANNA

HICCUP

RAPUNZEL

 **Yeah, I know, no Elsa or Jack here, but it's for a good reason. Who knows? I might make the chapter extra long for you guys.**

 **Also, in London I'm going to see Phantom of The Opera live for the third time now and this is going to be my first time seeing Love Never Dies live!**

 **BTW, my readers, you might want to read up on the plot of Love Never Dies on Wikipedia since the play now is a part of the fic.**

 **Now for the previews (Not telling you guys what POV is for what though hehe. I'm replacing their names with he, she, her, him, his, etc.) It's kind of obvious which POV is Hiccup's though.**

He walked outside only to see (insert guys name here) kissing her, pressing her against the wall. Would it be too cheesy to say his heart was breaking right now? Probably. He willed himself to walk away, to avoid the scene when he noticed:

Her eyes were open.

That lead to two conclusions:

She was a creepy kisser

Or the kiss was unexpected.

Just as he noticed this, the girl brought her knee up to his crotch. When the boy reeled in pain, she punched him in the nose.

"What the fuck -girl name- I was just showing you a good time and you hurt me?" The boy cried, holding his now bleeding nose.

"Good time? That was completely unwanted!"

"Whatever, I should have known. The first time anyone seems wanted, they freak out."

The girl bristled up at that. "I am want-"

"Uh huh. The whole school knows how you weren't planned, how your parents don't really love each other, how you probably sit in your room with only your weird spikey dog to give your company as you probably come up with plans on how to shoot yo-"

He had enough.

"SHUT UP!" He lunged at the other boy, dropping his bag and tackling him to the ground.

Or at least he tried.

 **Yeah, so that's that. Can you guys guess the girl though?**

 **Next!**

"You're kidding."

"No...I just...I don't know…"

"What's wrong?"

"It feels like we're just drifting apart and I just want it to stop…"

"Well tell me that in person."

"I've tried! But you just...push me away and get right to business."

"Well -girl name- if you had just let me known-"

"I'm letting you know now! -Name- We're supposed to be close! You're supposed to care about me!"

"I do care…"

"Have you cared enough to listen closely? You'd have known I'm crying."

"What you're crying? I'm sorry. I just wish you let me know this bugged you so much."

"See what I mean?! You've just been shutting yourself away from me. When-when we get off the bus you just...run."

"I have class and that bus is always late. What do you want me to do -Name-"

"...our lockers are across from *sniff* each other."

"Um I'm really sorry, but I have to go for rehearsals...we'll talk later when I drop by…"

"Drop by?"

"Yeah, um I have to go. And -name-"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry"

 **So which girl was that hmmm? I made that preview just dialogue so it wouldn't be too obvious.**

"Hello?"

"7 days…"

She screamed and male laughter came over the phone.

"-MALE NAME IN CAPS-NOT FUNNY I LITERALLY JUST FINISHED WATCHING THE RING"

"Oh god, you should have heard yourself -name-I almost-" more laughter came over the phone.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"So talk."

"Can I come over to your place?"

"What? Why can't you jus-"

"It's a dating problem."

"Oh…"

 **Short and sweet. I obviously took some lines out of that one to make it more ambiguous :)**

 **First reviewer who guesses the POV's in the right order gets pie!**

 **Good luck my readers in this small mystery...and I wanted to make a really clever Sherlock line since I'm going to 221B Baker Street in 3 days. If you guys can help with that too that would be appreciated…**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **-DCBF**


End file.
